<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Avengers are a Hot Mess by xSteeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984918">The Avengers are a Hot Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSteeb/pseuds/xSteeb'>xSteeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSteeb/pseuds/xSteeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another twitter fanfic, if there aren't enough already. Mostly because I'm still in denial of Endgame, a year later.</p><p>Cut me some slack, this is one of my first times writing a large fic. ;-;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page, Gamora/Peter Quill, Harley Keener/Loki/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, M'Baku/T'Challa (Marvel), Michelle Jones/Shuri, Ned Leeds/Flash Thompson, Okoye/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow peterman really out here with a twitter account</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Beter Barker</strong> @starkintern</p><p>hey guys!!! i finally got a twitter account!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> Nedward</strong> @guyinthechair </p><p>woahhh peter awesome this is gonna be so cool!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> michelle</strong> @callmemj</p><p>This is a recipe for disaster. Don't blame me when something bad happens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>flashsh</strong> @gottagofast</p><p>right, tony stark could see this and totally sue you, penis. just delete ur account before he does</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> Nedward</strong> @guyinthechair</p><p>Peter actually has an internship, Flash, you're just too dumb to open your eyes and see it when it's right in front of you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> Toby Stank</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>@starkintern we need to talk. right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> flashsh</strong> @gottagofast <em>replying to @youknowwhoiam </em></p><p>oooo shit i told you this would happen, dumbass @starkintern</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beter Barker</strong> @starkintern <em>replying to @youknowwhoiam </em></p><p>mr. stark!!! i told ms. potts, don't worry, she says it's ok! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Toby Stank</strong> @youknowwhoiam <em>replying to @starkintern </em></p><p>@CEOSI is this true?? you know petey can't keep secrets for the life of him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> Pepper Potts</strong> @CEOSI<em> replying to @youknowwhoiam @starkintern</em></p><p>Yes. I gave him permission, but only because he gave me the Puppy Eyes™.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beter Barker</strong> @starkintern<em> replying to @youknowwhoiam @CEOSI</em></p><p>:D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Toby Stank</strong> @youknowwhoiam<em> replying to @starkintern</em></p><p>Dear God. I can feel them through the screen. I already want to buy him ice cream. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>flashsh</strong> @gottagofast</p><p>What the fuck????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. science bros!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which tony stark is a sneaky little bitch and twitter gets angry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>brucie bear</strong> @7phdman</p><p>
  <em>@youknowwhoiam . </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Toby Stank</strong> @youknowwhoiam </p><p>yes?? is there something we need to talk about?? please specify. i can't be on twitter all day, green bean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>brucie bear</strong> @7phdman </p><p>You know exactly what you've done. You monster. You absolute fool.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>steve with a b</strong> @chhaotic1</p><p>omfg the tea is practically STEAMING. what did tony stark do??? holy shit </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Toby Stank</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>I literally have no idea what I've done. Please tell me :((((</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>brucie bear</strong> @7phdman</p><p>"brucie bear"? Really? I've tried to change it, but I can't! Did you hack Twitter just so you could change my username?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Toby Stank</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>I'm truly sorry, i genuinely do not know what came over me...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>smam wilspn</strong> @birbguy</p><p>bruce, dont believe him. hes in the kitchen slamming his hand into the counter trying not to laugh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Toby Stank</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>ok ok ok i'll change it back calm down jeez</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>brucie bear</strong> @7phdman</p><p>You'd better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science bro #1</strong> @7phdman</p><p>You know what, I'm not even mad. This is kind of sweet</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science bro #2</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Beter Barker </b>@starkintern</p><p>aww they made up</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>smam wilspn</strong> @birbguy</p><p>were they ever really fighting?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Twitter </strong>@Twitter</p><p>@youknowwhoiam Hi, Mr. Stark! We at Twitter would gratefully appreciate it if you could refrain from hacking our servers and changing people's profiles. Thanks! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>how did you find out???? i covered my tracks! i'm sure of it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2 </strong>@youknowwhoiam</p><p>@FRIDAY you better not have done what i think you did</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>FRIDAY</strong> @FRIDAY</p><p>I assure you that I was simply taking action for what I thought best for Dr. Banner. I was not aware that you would react so angrily, sir. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>betrayal. i am absolutely stunned</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Beter Barker</strong>, <strong>smam wilspn</strong>, and 100k others retweeted <strong>Science Bro #2</strong>'s tweet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that was ok :) i was vibing to some nostalgic songs while writing this, so, if I've made any spelling errors please inform me! (Obviously, I'm not going for a grammatically correct story because, really, who uses punctuation on twitter?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. steve comes out (finally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sbev roger big gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh sup<br/>writing this during bio screw learning about glycogen amirite<br/>anyways, enjoy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>vision</strong> @vision</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>steven </strong>@chhaotic1 <em>replying to  @vision</em></p><p>i cant believe this happened. those poor children :(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>ToeTruck </strong>@ToeTruck3</p><p>this is horrible i think im going to be sick</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THOR :) </strong>@GodOfThunder</p><p>What has happened that is such a cause of distress??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>vision </strong>@vision</p><p>just click the link thor</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THOR :) </strong>@GodOfThunder</p><p>I do not understand! Who is this mortal named Rick Astley? Why will he never give me up? And why does everyone hate him so much?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beter Barker </strong>@starkintern</p><p>hahaahah thor got rick rolled </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pepper Potts</strong> @CEOSI</p><p>I hate you all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dinoguy</strong> @paleontologisttt</p><p><em>@captainrogers </em>what are your opinions on the political climate today? and we know you were born in the 1940s, and are probably conservative, but do you support anything the lgbtq+ community has done?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2 </strong>@youknowwhoiam <em>replying to @paleontologisttt</em></p><p>oh god what have you done</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dinoguy </strong>@paleontologisttt </p><p>???? what</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2 </strong>@youknowwhoiam</p><p>[Image of an angry Steve sitting on a white couch with his phone in his hands, typing furiously. His thumbs are blurred.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sbevie </strong>@captainrogers </p><p>Fuck the government. Fuck Trump. That little carrot bastard hasn't done ANYTHING good for America. I didn't come out of the ice after 70 years to be met with another goddamn dictator trying to suppress minorities in his country. Something that almost nobody knows about, because the government repressed it, is that I AM THE SON OF IRISH IMMIGRANTS! And as for the LGBTQ+ community, I am so proud of the strides that they are making in society. Standing up against homophobes and right wing politicians trying to take their rights away isn't easy. Back in the 40's, that kind of stuff was illegal. I'm absolutely elated that I can finally be an out and proud bisexual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dinoguy </strong>@paleontologisttt</p><p>oh my god oh my god GAYS HES ONE OF US</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>bucket </strong>@barnes</p><p>congrats stevie :))) @CEOSI can we tell everyone now</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pepper Potts </strong>@CEOSI</p><p>You guys are a PR nightmare. But yes, you can tell them. Congratulations, boys.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>bucket </strong>@barnes</p><p>ok, me big gay for stev</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sbevie </strong>@captainrogers</p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2 </strong>@youknowwhoiam</p><p>poetic. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>steven </strong>@chhaotic1</p><p>@paleontologisttt steve rogers and bucky barnes, well known Big Hot Men just came out to the world ON YOUR POST how do you feel </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dinoguy </strong>@paleontologisttt</p><p>sgt fvg st sttst tucky st  tsfjgcvyat</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>The Daily Bugle</strong> @JJonahJameson</p><p>CAPTAIN AMERICA: HERO OR DISGRACE?? HOURS AGO, THE CAPTAIN CLAIMED HE WAS "BISEXUAL". IS THIS MAN CAPABLE OF DEFENDING THE COUNTRY? FIND OUT HERE --&gt; [link]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>michelle </strong>@callmemj <em>replying to @JJonahJameson</em></p><p>Sexuality doesn't define a person. Steve Rogers is still the same man you were raving about two months ago. The fact that you're a homophobic asshole doesn't make it right to criticise a man who literally won us WWII. Take this shitty article down before he sues your ass. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pepper Potts </strong>@CEOSI <em>replying to @callmemj</em></p><p>Are you the scary one Peter always talks about?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>michelle </strong>@callmemj</p><p>Obviously. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pepper Potts </strong>@CEOSI</p><p>Do you want a job at the PR division of SI?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>michelle </strong>@callmemj</p><p>What would this job entail?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pepper Potts </strong>@CEOSI</p><p>I'll DM you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beter Barker </strong>@starkintern</p><p>oh no theyve found each other the apocolypse is nigh </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2 </strong>@youknowwhoiam</p><p>come hide in the lab jarvis will protect us </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>michelle </strong>@callmemj</p><p>Nothing can protect you now, Stark. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Science Bro #2</strong> @youknowwhoiam</p><p>oh god oh nbygvftrdyjnhgfyrdte</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow you got to the end! awesome<br/>hope that was ok my twitter shitposting skills have improved</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>manbvgsjjkbs <br/>Hope you enjoyed! Chapters will get longer as I go. Kudos and comments keep me mentally stable &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>